


Падение Акры

by Odgir



Series: Близость (Proximity) [4]
Category: Claymore
Genre: Blood and Gore, Changing Tenses, Dark, Drama, Eva's POV, F/F, Flashbacks, Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, canonical character deaths
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odgir/pseuds/Odgir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все они, на ее многоопытный взгляд, здраво оценивали свое назначение в северные земли, даром что о выборе и речи не шло.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Падение Акры

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод с английского, оригинал: [The Fall of Acre](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4514310/10/Proximity) авторства [Shelter](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/124968/shelter).
> 
>  **От автора**  
>  В «Падении Акры» я рискнул поиграть со смешением времен. А еще мне пришлось придумать характер Евы, воительницы первой десятки, о которой практически ничего не известно.

**1.**

На Севере всегда идет снег.

Услышав отражающийся от стен звук шагов соратниц, седьмой номер Организации, Ева Пять Оборотов, давится и хватает ртом воздух. Мир внезапно стал обескровлено-белым, и краткий, мимолетный миг она не знает, где находится. Лишь когда в руке материализуется тяжесть, — ее меч! — Ева делает несколько неуверенных шагов и видит перед собой кирпич… снег… кирпич… снова снег. Она гладит камень, как будто прикосновение к чему-то твердому приведет ее в себя.

Не помогает. За рукой тянется лишь прерывистый серебристо-багровый след.

Как только возвращается способность четко видеть, Ева начинает отличать слипшиеся комья снега от неясных, сотворенных воображением образов. Отсутствие цветов — инстинктивная реакция организма на уже полученные раны или предупредительная мера, чтобы не заработать новые? Ева что есть сил зажмуривается, и, когда все безболезненно погружается во мрак, надеется, что тьма откроет путь чему-то, помимо черного, белого и красного.

— Командир! КОМАНДИР!

При звуке человеческого голоса, вырывающегося из человеческого горла, Ева недоуменно моргает. Перед лицом сквозь снежные хлопья возникает кто-то теплый, недовольный, хрустящий от напряжения. Они вернулись за мной? Какие же идиотки.

Что-то скользкое и мягкое подхватывает под руку. Тут же вспоминается чешуйчатая тварь с мечевидным языком — Ева пытается отпихнуть то, что сжимает руку. Но оно только крепче стискивает, явно не думая отпускать, дергает ее вверх и ставит на ноги. Кто-то дышит в лицо, щеки заливает румянец, как при последних отчаянных объятиях любовников, свет загораживает что-то, похожее на пальцы.

— Командир Ева… Это не… это я… Люсия…

Когда возвращается свет, она вдыхает затхлый запах нечищеного доспеха и потного тела. Люсия? На краю сознания, прорываясь на поверхность, клубится еще один запах: грязный, животный смрад…

— Я думала, что приказала вам отступать… — пытается произнести Ева с характерным для воительниц безразличием, но замолкает, будто что-то попало в нос.

— Заткнись и топай, командир!

Ответ застревает в горле, словно от хорошей оплеухи, и когда соратница отпускает ее руку, Ева впервые по-настоящему видит лицо Люсии: жирная, белая, как мел, кожа; яркий лепесток раны, кусок плоти, висящий над левым глазом, как повязка. Пожалуй, в другое время Ева бы запала на этот нахмуренный лоб, но не сегодня, потому что сегодня и вправду паршивый день.

Ноги сами идут за Люсией. И тут весь подвал взрывается оркестром тысяч чудовищных трелей.

 

**2.**

— Знаете, почему на пробудившегося ходят вчетвером?

Ева всегда задает этот вопрос, когда ее отправляют на очередную охоту. Больше оттого, что у нее, как у единственного однозначного номера в отряде, есть опыт, право и привилегия задавать вопросы и требовать ответы. И эта охота, которую теперь можно считать неудачной, не стала исключением. Ева сидела в точке сбора, — на скотоводческой ферме за горной цепью с невразумительным названием, протянувшейся вдоль границы Альфонсо, как снежная борода, — скрестив ноги и положив руку на бедро. Ее клеймор был строго вертикально воткнут в землю.

— Две воительницы сдерживают атаки. Третья — отрубает голову. Четвертая — бежит за помощью, если у первых трех ничего не выходит.

Ее соратницы переждали сонные возражения быков и коров, которых вели под навес на убой, произнесли положенные при знакомстве фразы. Всем им хотя бы раз доводилось сражаться с пробудившимися. Все они, на ее умудренный опытом взгляд, здраво оценивали свое назначение в северные земли, даром что о выборе не шло и речи. Но ни у одной не было такого страшного прошлого, как у нее, выросшей здесь.

Люсия, Кейт, Дана. Она не любила имена: их было слишком много, захламлявших память имен соратниц, не переживших первой охоты на местных пробудившихся. И потому Ева не собиралась запоминать эти три имени, по крайней мере сейчас.

— У меня на охоте одно правило, — сказала она, сутулясь и упираясь ладонями в колени, подобно древним мыслителям; глядя на них с мудростью того, кому ради глотка воздуха приходилось днями ползти сквозь снег без всякой надежды снова увидеть свет. — Вы точно и беспрекословно выполняете мои приказы. Слушаете меня — выживете. Иначе, уверяю вас, это будет ваша последняя охота.

— Ясно?

Никто не проронил ни слова. Ева кивнула, принимая их молчание за согласие, убрала клеймор за спину и зашагала по тропе, ведущей в скрытые снегом и туманом горы.

 

**3.**

Ева протягивает вверх руку. Пальцы накрывает липкая лавина камней и снега, но она останавливается прежде, чем успевает полностью их погрести. Лежать здесь, среди обломков камней, наконец-то отоспаться за все годы.

Но в ушах глухо отдается рев чудовищ, и Ева пробивает каменное крошево кулаком другой руки. Спина скрипит, как извлекаемый из ножен ржавый меч, когда она впервые после того, как они налетели на засаду, пытается подняться без посторонней помощи.

— Нам надо в укрытие! — доносится сзади крик кого-то из соратниц.

Ева видит, как с крыши на нее устремляется пробудившийся. Кошачья морда, пылающий взгляд. Пустой остов разрушенного здания, бежать некуда. Но достаточно места, чтобы замахнуться клеймором…

Она бьет пробудившегося в висок. Рассеченная плоть касается снега. Пять оборотов, и все будет кончено. Ей не требуется и трех. Клеймор поворачивается в руке. Сухожилия запястья натягиваются, как струны, напрягаются мышцы. Клинок вонзается в морду, разрезая ее на куски.

Ева поднимает голову и замечает еще десяток пробудившихся, рассевшихся на крышах домов. Трое перекрыли заваленный снегом переулок. Будут нападать одновременно. Но здесь слишком тесно для битвы.

 

**4.**

Их лагерь не представлял из себя ничего особенного. После двух дней пути они остановились на голом краю перевала, ведущего в земли Альфонсо, поперек которого вплоть до южных подножий гор тянулся похожий на запущенную рану ледник. Ева первой заступила в караул и приказала отряду отдыхать перед заключительным переходом.

В предрассветной тьме одна из воительниц — Люсия? — покинула укрытие и присоединилась к ней, сидящей на выступе ледника и наблюдающей за окрестностями.

— Командир, — окликнула Люсия. Она была без доспеха, обычно стянутые в хвост волосы распущены, короткие отросшие прядки обрамляли лицо.

— Я думала, что приказала вам отдыхать.

— Остальным тоже плевать на твои приказы.

Ева поднялась на ноги, дошла до входа в пещеру и заглянула внутрь. В укромном мраке гаснущего костра ей удалось разглядеть чей-то тусклый силуэт — Даны? — и лицо, склонившееся над лоснящимся телом соратницы, будто воительница жадно пила из колодца. Несмотря на темноту, Ева видела их голые руки, спутавшиеся, как разросшиеся кусты ежевики.

Она вздохнула и вернулась к Люсии, кивнула ей:

— Я не сую нос в личную жизнь членов отряда.

Та не смогла сдержать короткий смешок:

— Так точно, командир!

Ева была не настроении, спорить с нахальной обладательницей двузначного номера. Богатый боевой опыт научил ее, что самые заносчивые и сумасбродные в сражении не стоят и ползвука своих слов. Она села и плотнее закуталась в плащ, оставляя шквальному ветру лишь лицо.

Воцарилась абсолютная тишина, пока Люсия вновь не подала голос, но он звучал уже не так уверенно, половину слов глотал ветер:

— По слухам, ты лучший стратег первой десятки, — беззвучно произнесла произнесла она. — Что из того, что говорят в Сутафе, правда, командир?

 

**5.**

— Есть две вещи, которые вы должны знать об охоте, — объясняла Ева утром, перед тем, как они продолжили путь. — Бой в городе отличается от привычного вам рубилова направо и налево…

Ей ничего не говорили, но Ева справедливо подозревала, что жителей не эвакуировали; староста искренне полагал, что они имеют дело с обычным ёмой. О том что в городе творилось что-то неладное, свидетельствовала лишь развороченная земля на окраине: потревоженный снежный покров и свежевспаханная почва, напоминающая гнилую кожу, усеянная щепками разбитых деревянных надгробий.

Как и во всех городах, где промышляют чудовища, главная площадь опустела, а на воротах не стояла стража. Люди настолько боялись покидать дома, что двери на метр замело снегом. По улицам бродили одни бездомные собаки, такие тощие, что под шкурой отчетливо проступали ребра. Староста сидел у себя дома и разговаривал с воительницами через окно. Его голос сливался с низким шумом порывов ветра, гуляющего по пустым улицам.

Безмолвный город представлял собой нагромождение каменных домов, укрывшихся в тени огромного горного выступа, южная оконечность которого походила на гранитный карьер. Город был высечен из камня; воительницам говорили, что издалека он выглядит, как кусок породы, который вырвало из горы и разметало осколками по всей долине.

Дома выходили острыми углами на несуразно узкие улицы, от которых, как вены на руке, ответвлялись небольшие переулки, превращенные в свалки.

— И второе, что вам следует знать: в городе вы постоянно должны быть готовы к засаде. Опасность может подстерегать на каждом шагу.

Обнаружить пробудившегося не составило труда, по крайней мере распознать враждебную внушительную ауру, которую он и не пытался скрывать. Опасаясь надвигающейся бури, Ева решила приступить к работе немедленно. На вопрос товарищей, ответила, что северяне просто чувствуют перемены погоды.

Колеблющийся след ауры привел воительниц на окраину, где дома располагались так плотно, будто скучковались, чтобы устроить против них заговор. Ева остановила отряд у каменной арки, напоминавшей врата в преисподнюю.

За годы, что Ева была закреплена за северным районом, она развила в себе способность отыскивать следы ёки, скрытые в глубинах города, и потому остро чувствовала малейшие изменения ауры соратниц. В тот самый миг, когда они стояли, обнажив мечи, Ева ощутила горячий прилив адреналина, отодвинувший на задний план ее собственную ёки, и оценила состояние отряда: Дана, единственная настороженная и выжидающая; взгляд Кейт, мечущийся между темным проходом и Даной; Люсия пытающаяся выглядеть опытной, но то и дело нервно перехватывающая рукоять клинка.

— И последнее: не позволяйте противнику покинуть здание…

— Мы играем от своих преимуществ. И от окружения…

И действительно, все случилось так, как она и предсказывала: пробудившийся прятался внутри одного из домов, выжидая удобного момента, чтобы напасть из засады. Ева приказала Люсии и Дане следить за зданием, пока они с Кейт прорубятся через стену. Потрясенное тем, что его план разгадали, чудовище постаралось разнести весь дом.

— Если что-то пойдет не так, пробудившийся попытается действовать единственным известным ему способом: сорвать крышу и убить нас в хаосе обломков…

Чудовище выпустило около сотни косообразных когтей, когда стали крошиться стены, Ева и Кейт двинулись ему наперерез, а Люсия и Дана укрылись в соседнем доме. Якобы разбитые, воительницы отступили в словно специально подготовленное для них здание: двое в лишенный крыши коридор, двое — в подвал. Последовавший за ними пробудившийся оказался окружен толстыми, чтобы вино оставалось в прохладе и не замерзало зимой, каменными стенами и зажат под двумя слоями дощатого настила.

По сигналу все четверо одновременно атаковали тварь: Люсия и Дана снизу, Ева и Кейт неслись на него с разных сторон коридора.

— В точности следуйте моему плану, тогда все мы выживем…

Когда Люсия наносила смертельный удар, все казалось таким простым.

И тогда дом начал обрушаться.

 

**6.**

— Я стратег совсем не в том смысле.

— Решила преподать мне урок грамматики, командир?

Ева вздохнула и оттянула плащ, чтобы ее лицо было видно полностью.

— Ты бы не вела себя так, будто тебе вот-вот присвоят однозначный номер. Убей для начала хоть одного пробудившегося…

— Бреши что угодно, но я хочу знать, почему все считают тебя такой крутой…

От удара о стену, плечо вылетает из сустава. Она снова падает лицом в снег, и снова все чувства выжигает омерзительная белизна. Едва удается ее стряхнуть, Ева встает на ноги. Приближающийся пробудившийся поднимает хвост, — с места, где она стоит, хвост кажется похожим на покрытую шипами ладонь, — Ева приходит в себя как раз вовремя, чтобы парировать удар.

Спотыкаясь, хватаясь за вывороченные острые куски щебня, она отступает прежде, чем чудовище снова пытается атаковать. Бежит в другой переулок, огромный клинок то и дело шлепает о землю, когда она выносит руку вперед. Там, в конце переулка, Дана оттаскивает Кейт от Люсии, в одиночку сражающейся с другим пробудившимся.

Судя по тому, сколько вокруг нее крови и ошметков плоти, Люсия убила уже как минимум двоих. Вряд ли бы она смогла сделать нечто подобное, если бы не овладевшее ею дикое отчаяние. Ева чувствует прилив гордости за девчонку, которую сочла ханжой. Но сейчас не время отвлекаться: пробудившийся догоняет, и она хватает Дану за раздробленное плечо и толкает в сторону…

— Ты ведь знаешь, что каждая воительница создает собственную технику?

— Ну да.

— Меня не просто так называют Евой Пять Оборотов, — она решила сделать паузу, чувствуя, что глупо хвалиться перед не желающей слушать или по меньшей мере твердо стоящей на своем собеседницей.

— Валяй, командир, рассказывай.

— У меня тоже есть своя техника: особый ближний удар, не раз выручавший меня в передрягах…

Для верности, чтобы Дана не стала мешать, Ева, быстро пробормотав «извини», бьет ее в челюсть рукоятью клеймора и едва успевает крикнуть Люсии, чтобы та увернулась.

Запястье вибрирует, прилив ёки заставляет мышцы сокращаться, скручиваться, и дальше руку с мечом ведет уже боль. Люсия на секунду останавливается посмотреть, на секунду отвлекается — пробудившийся бьет ее снизу в лицо. Ева видит, как она отступает в заулок, нос скошен на сторону неестественным тупым углом.

Правое запястье начинает дрожать с такой силой, что Ева подумывает пустить в ход ногти, чтобы совладать с собой. Придерживая рукоять другой рукой, она всаживает меч в преследовавшего ее пробудившегося. Первый оборот едва не увлекает воительницу за клинком. Она прорубается сквозь мясо, кости, панцирь. Два, три, четыре…

На пятом обороте из домов выламывает камни, стекла, доски и все остальное, поднимает в воздух и закручивает мусорным вихрем вокруг ее клеймора. Хор пробудившихся стихает, пока она орудует мечом, и замолкает, ввергаясь в порожденную разрушением тишину. Слышно лишь завывание ветра.

Ева падает на колени, пот заливает глаза, мокрую кожу обжигает мороз. Она бросает взгляд на уже поднявшуюся Дану, по щеке от места удара расползается длинный синяк. За ней идет Люсия, потрясенное лицо неверующей, которой было явлено чудо…

— Почему бы нам сейчас не устроить небольшой поединок, чтобы ты мне его показала? — спросила Люсия.

Борясь с искушением заставить ее замолчать раз и навсегда, Ева взяла покоящийся в креплении клеймор и положила перед собой.

— Сначала принеси мне голову пробудившегося.

— Шутишь, командир? Мне не по силам биться с ними на равных…

— Тогда заткнись и дай мне поспать.

Не имея четкого плана действий, она бежит. Им нужно убраться подальше от этого проклятого города, как можно дальше, — вот новая задача, — Ева должна сообщить своему куратору, что пробудившиеся действуют сообща, как отряд охотников, как отряд охотящихся воительниц…

Когда давление ёки становится невыносимым, она все-таки поддается слабости: останавливает изнуренных раненных соратниц и оглядывается назад, в направлении города. Слой беспокойной ёмской ауры искажает очертания города, как закат на фоне каменно-серых гор. Ева не видит, что к ним приближается, а потому просто достает меч и…

— Кейт мертва! — кричит Люсия.

Девчонка истекла кровью, ее тело покрыто густым багрянцем, упавшие снежинки образуют на нем причудливый узор. Но что Ева может сейчас, когда солнце вот-вот умрет за исхлестанным метелью горизонтом?

Всплеск ёки. Что-то пробивает горло Люсии…

— Люсия! — собственный голос, охрипший от боли.

Что это было? Поднимая взгляд от неуклюже распластавшегося тела, Ева, не дыша, будто ее парализовало, смотрит на побелевший, укрытый саваном поднятого ветром снега мир: всюду, сколько видно глазу, туши пробудившихся.

Когда ей наконец удается отвести глаза от этого зрелища, Ева уговаривает себя оставить Люсию и Кейт. Зов Даны, — бесплотный голос, доносящийся будто сквозь толщу воды, — скорее часть шума, нежели что-то внятное. Ева поворачивается туда, где ровная линия горизонта не взломана силуэтами пробудившихся. Идет навстречу ему, оставив позади битву, которую невозможно выиграть.

Дана что-то кричит, теперь, несмотря на то, что голос младшей воительницы теряется в гуле ветра, действительно хочется, чтобы она заткнулась. Ева всматривается в далекие звезды, едва поднимающиеся над абсолютно белой землей… и вдруг горизонт опрокидывается… всего на миг… и тут же возвращается на место, и вот ей лучше видно небо… мерзнет подбородок…

Почему я лежу на земле? Голос Даны сейчас похож на звериный рев, в нем не осталось человеческого, только однотонный визг, который все никак не прекратится…

Ева пытается понять, почему она так истошно орет, и видит на снегу нечто, напоминающее пару оторванных ног, лежащих в нескольких шагах от тела. Ноги Даны? Еве жаль девчонку, она поводит руками, пытаясь найти равновесие и подняться, но понимает, что ей — какое совпадение — тоже не хватает бедер, коленей и ступней. Этого просто не может быть, но даже если и так, она приказывает себе успокоиться и приподнимает жуткий огрызок мяса с обрывками сухожилий, чтобы остановить кровотечение. Совсем не болит… но… а, нет, все-таки болит…

С другой стороны все не так уж плохо: если нет ног, можно наконец-то отдохнуть от сражений, спокойно вдыхать сквозь чистый снежный воздух медно-железный запах собственной крови. Несмотря на усиливающийся холод, несмотря на клокочущую внутри ёмскую плоть, несмотря на мир, под конец сужающийся до оглушающей пульсации мерзкой ёки, какой ей никогда прежде не доводилось ощущать…

Утопать в пыльных сумерках даже приятно, и Дана наконец-то затихла… день растворяется в подступающей тьме, шум ветра, прощальная песнь…

Блуждающие взгляды выпуклых глаз скользят поверх ее тела, порывисто прощаясь.


End file.
